


spite

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Do you loathe me?
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Kudos: 10





	spite

Bakura breathes poison into his mouth.

His greedy fingers pull at Ryou's hair, tugging it out of the way, knuckles brushing against his bare forehead like he's trying to _bless_ him.

"Yadonushi…"

That word is traced into his neck, into his _skin,_ trailing down the pale column of his throat and below his shirt.

"You love me, don't you?"

But Ryou can't quite hear properly.

_You loathe me, don't you?_

"I loathe you," Ryou murmurs, his spine arching, eyes squeezed as he tips his head back and lets go.


End file.
